<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by XxShadowWolf49xX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595604">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShadowWolf49xX/pseuds/XxShadowWolf49xX'>XxShadowWolf49xX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, It's heart warming, Kinda like a satisfying ending, Sadish and happy at the same time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShadowWolf49xX/pseuds/XxShadowWolf49xX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They all realize that family is not just the people you share blood with.</p><p>Also, Josie and Lizzie skipped a grade (Because they are so freaking smart) so they are in the same grade with the rest of the Super Squad.</p><p>Also Hope and Landon just woke up normally because that did nothing for this fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The one thing that is most important to Hope is family. She learned this from her father. She learned that if you are blood, that automatically makes you family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also learned something from her mother. You don’t have to share blood to be family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope didn’t really understand this when she was younger. She wondered how you can be family, if you weren’t related.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, she understands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the last year of school. Well the last week of school, to be exact. She was a senior at the Salvatore Boarding School. So was Josie, Lizzie, Mg, Kaleb, Landon, and Rafael.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would all be leaving in their own separate ways, trying to fit in in this monstrous, cruel world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope was walking down the halls with a couple cans of spray paint, looking for an empty wall. Alaric had asked the Super Squad to leave their mark on the school. Hope’s is art. Josie’s and Landon’s is music. Lizzie’s is fashion. Mg’s is literature. Rafael’s is poetry. And Kaleb’s is dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were asked to do this about a week ago, but Hope wanted to delay it as long as possible. Doing it made it real. She was leaving. The place she had spent most of her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple minutes of walking, Hope had finally found a white wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was actually the first wall you see when you get out of Alaric’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put on her headphones and put on some music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she shook the can and started to spray the paint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she was painting she thought about all the things that happened to her over the years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>8 year old Hope</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope had finally arrived at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her mother had driven her all the way from New Orleans. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She met two girls once she got there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A brunette and a blonde. Josie and Lizzie were their names. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi I’m Josie!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Lizzie!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re sisters.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Twins.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fraternal, obvs.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope chuckled at the memory. She would later find that that was the first time the girls had said those specific words. Apparently Lizzie made her and Josie practice for hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two girls linked their arms to Hope and dragged her towards the school. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope looked behind her and saw her mother talking to the headmaster, Alaric Saltzman, and gave her a smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The three girls went from room to room and hallway to hallway, all so fast that she didn’t even realize that she was back to the front of the school. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But, when she looked at the time, 20 minutes had passed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently, if you stare at someone pretty long enough, time can pass like it’s nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that someone pretty was none other than the one and only Josette Lucas Saltzman.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that was the beginning of a lifetime full of drama.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If Hope knew then what she knew now, she would have done about a truck load of things different. Such as telling Josie how she truly felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe then she wouldn’t have turned to Roman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Hope was being honest with herself, which she rarely ever is, she only put her focus on Roman to move on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because of her cowardness, her parents died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All because she trusted the wrong guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope somehow convinced herself back then that she didn’t deserve Josie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought that her so-called “functional” family would scare Josie away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, by association, make her scared of Hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she learned only three years later, that Josie liked her as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell, Josie burned down her room over it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One year ago</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I burned down your room.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Josie said those five words the first thing Hope registered after the initial shock was the feeling of hurt. Did she really hate her that much?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But, when she asked why, the answer shocked her twice as much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had a crush on you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And those six words were the ones that made her entire day of stress and anxiety.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You had a crush on me?” Hope asked with a huge grin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course I did. Who wouldn't?” Josie had responded with a shy smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope blushes at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But instead of coming clean then, she went back to Landon. Her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, the mistakes she made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t get her wrong. Landon’s a great guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a great boyfriend. Emphasis on </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had broken up after they had woken up from the Dark Josie and Golden Arrow thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had found out that Landon was planning on leaving again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope just couldn’t take it anymore. So she broke it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Landon wanted the same thing. He said that he knew that he was leaving and he can’t help it. He didn’t like hurting her anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now they are just really good friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there is Lizzie, her best friend. Her sister. The one who remembered her. Her rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there is Lizzie’s boyfriend, Mg. The person who makes her laugh when she feels sad. She loves him like a brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there is Rafael.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would do anything for him. They hang out from time to time. And it’s always fun when they do. He was probably one of the reasons why she came out of her shell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally, Alaric. The closest thing she has to a father. He was the first person she told when she was back. It took her time, sure. But at the end of the day, she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does everything he can to take care of her. And Hope will always appreciate that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope had taken off her headphones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a few steps back to look at her work.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what she saw blew her away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was amazing. It was her, and all her friends. Well, not all, but those who are important to her. And she loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait-no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hope thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not friends. Those people were never my friends. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hope tries to think of a word that describes them perfectly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Companions? Hmmm… no. That sounds stupid. Confidante? Nah, that is just as ridiculous. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thinks for another moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Family. Family is what they are to me. And nothing will ever change that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope puts up a “Wet paint” sign in front of the wall. She looks at the painting for another moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles and walks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe leaving won’t be so bad.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hosie will happen soon😊</p><p>SO don't worry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>